De cafés e inmoralidades
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: La integridad de Levi se ve en una encrucijada al encontrarse con Serena, una mocosa veinte años menor que él ¿Triunfará la tentación sobre su moral? Infidelidad/ Diferencia de edad/ Lemon/ Sexo explícito/ Vocabulario obsceno/ Fem Eren (Serena)/ Riren/ One shot.


Levi nunca había sido un hombre de mucho pedir; él sólo quería lo básico y necesario para evitar explotar. Por eso cuando su auto se detuvo de un momento a otro sin explicación lógica -al menos para él- en el medio de la jodida ruta, sus venas frontales comenzaron a verse cada vez más grandes.

Gasolina le había puesto, al igual que agua y aceite. Cada vez que le tocaba irse de viaje por trabajo se aseguraba de tener su Citroën en condiciones. ¿Lo malo? Levi tenía poco conocimiento de mecánica, motivo por el que se encontraba bastante perdido en el asunto.

Se le dio por llamar a una grúa, y aunque le dijeron que tardarían bastante debido a la lejanía del lugar, no tenía otra opción más que esperar. Aceptando dicha espera y metiéndose el orgullo en el culo, marcó nuevamente a otro número. Esta vez hablando con algo de culpa y furia camuflada.

-Hey, hola. Em, voy… voy a llegar algo tarde.-, dijo con cierta duda mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba con pereza a su auto muerto.-Me quedé en la ruta y los de la grúa me dijeron que podían llegar a tardar unas dos horas en venir.-, la voz del remitente no sonaba alegre pero Levi mucho no podía hacer para cambiar eso.-Voy a tener el celular apagado porque no me queda mucha batería. Igual, ni bien resuelva el problema te llamo para decirte que voy en camino.-, odiaba tener que cancelar planes, y sabía que esto le mordería el trasero en algún momento. Sólo esperaba poder zafar.-Yo también. Chau.

Colgó rendido. Desesperanzado. Bajó del auto porque empezaba a sentir ahogo. Eran los nervios y la frustración de no poder hacer nada. Levi no tenía paciencia, ni tiempo para ser paciente. Lo que Levi tenía eran responsabilidades.

Tal como había mencionado previamente, apagó su celular, pues necesitaba conservar ese trece por ciento que le quedaba de batería. No tenía su Ipod consigo, y la radio de su auto no prendía. En resumen, se estaba empezando a aburrir.

Fue después de los primeros veinte minutos que notó una camioneta parar a su lado. No se molestó en prestarle atención a la persona que manejaba, pesto que no andaba con deseos de socializar. Sin embargo, esta se anunció con una fuerte y poderosa voz, imposible de ignorar.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué le pasó?-, a pesar de la presencia que dicha voz portaba, se notaba que le pertenecía a una mujer joven. Levi suspiró de antemano. No tenía ganas de lidiar con pendejadas.

-Nada.-, fue su escueta contestación.

-¿Nada? ¿Entonces estacionar en plena ruta y cocinarte adentro de un Armani es un hobby tuyo o qué?

Esta tipa sí que tenía agallas, pensó el hombre. Iba a decirle que podía guardarse sus sarcasmos en el culo e irse, pero no le dio tiempo y se adelantó. Levi se alegró creyendo que por fin iba a dejarlo tranquilo, pero lanzó un insulto al aire al notar que la camioneta estaba tan sólo estacionando delante de su auto.

Miró en su dirección para decirle a la mujer que no necesitaba de su ayuda, aunque dudaba que podría ayudarlo en lo absoluto, pero las palabras se las tuvo que tragar cuando vio el camionazo* (forma de referirse a una mujer que está buena) que bajaba del vehículo.

Se le abrieron grande los ojos, haciendo que su color gris fuera fácil de distinguir, y tuvo que reacomodarse la mandíbula, no quería parecer un baboso. De hecho, odiaba ese tipo de hombres que por una mujer que estaba buena tiraban su caballerosidad por la ventana. Pero esta…

Era una chica en sus veinte. Lo superaba en altura -aunque eso no era nada sorpresivo ya que él medía 1, 60- y tenía unos shorts cortos que no hacían más que destacar esas bronceadas y largas piernas. Su cuerpo se veía trabajado; el abdomen chato y los brazos bien formados, y sus pequeñas tetas brincaban sutilmente debajo de una musculosa blanca, dejando así apreciar una hermosa y natural redondez. Levi estaba empezando a sentir calor, y no por culpa de su traje.

Le prestó atención al suelo para evitar mirarla demasiado, y notó un par de borcegos marrones a centímetros de sus lustrados y negros zapatos.

-¿Me dejás darte una mano?-, su tono era dulce, aunque escondía cierto entretenimiento. Sabía lo que le estaba provocando al hombre. Había que ser ciego para no caer ante tanta tentación acumulada, y se notaba que a esta chica le gustaba jugar con idiotas como Levi. O con idiotas en general. ¿Quién no querría una mano de semejante belleza?

-¿Una mano?-, Levi hizo lo posible para sonar superior, acompañando su retórica con una mirada fría y llena de menosprecio, mas la chica seguía con una particular calma, y eso le estaba causando una batalla interna tanto en su mente como en sus pantalones.

-Una mano.

Qué más da, pensó Levi. No se imaginaba cómo esa pendeja podría llegar a hacer otra cosa aparte de lucir bonita, pero la idea de verla manosear su Citroën le tentó.

-Dudo que puedas solucionar algo, pero sí, está bien.-, dijo señalando el capó con un cabeceo, y la chica sonrió enseñando una preciosa dentadura blanca que hacía juego con ese par de ojos verdes que se cargaba. Levi se preguntó si podía seguir poniéndose más buena todavía.-Te advierto: llegás a arruinar algo y vas a tener que pagarme caro.

-No te preocupes por eso. El que va a tener que pagar sos vos. Ya vas a ver.

Levi arqueó una ceja y se echó hacia atrás para verla mejor. Esta chica exudaba más confianza que sex appeal, y eso era peligroso. Y excitante.

-Me llamo Serena.-, comentó con otra sonrisa. Después se ató el pelo en una media cola, haciendo que sólo algunos mechones castaños acariciasen sus bronceados hombros. El hombre quería preguntarle si ese bronceado era natural. Lo parecía, era demasiado… parejo. Tenía ganas de averiguarlo por sí mismo, ver si ese color dorado seguía aun debajo de sus shorts.

-Levi.-, se limitó a responder. Temía decir estupideces por culpa de estar embelesado.

Al cabo de unos sólidos treinta minutos de jugar con la caja de fusiles del motor y vaya uno a saber con qué otras cosas más, Serena llamó al hombre.

-Tenés el filtro hecho mierda.

Levi se acercó a la chica con algo de fastidio.-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-Que vas a tener que cambiarlo. Lo limpié un poco, pero no puede esperar mucho más. Ni bien puedas comprale uno nuevo, sino te vas a volver a quedar.

Serena se metió en el auto como había hecho antes de empezar, diciendo que debía conectar el fusible que quitó de momento. Levi la miraba curioso. Parecía saber lo que hacía, pero el hombre apostaba que el auto iba a seguir sin arrancar.

Un par de pruebas de encendido y apagado, y su Citroën estaba ronroneando nuevamente.

La musculosa blanca manchada con dedos de grasa era una distracción enorme, pero ver que esa mocosa había logrado algo que tal vez ni su estúpido mecánico personal hubiera podido hacer en tan poco tiempo, lo dejo fascinado. Mudo.

-¿Y bueno?

Levi maldijo internamente por haberla subestimado, pues su orgullo le ganaba a cualquier cara y culo bonito. Pagarle no era lo malo, sino lo justo. Lo malo era aceptar su derrota ante una mocosita.

-¿Me pensás pagar en efectivo?-, preguntó la chica mientras se quitaba la coleta, dejando caer el resto de su pelo.

Levi estaba confundido. Su mano se detuvo en su billetera, y vio a la castaña rodar los ojos.-¿Cómo se supone que voy a pagarte si no es en efectivo?-, preguntó ofendido. ¿Acaso tenía un POSTNET metido en el culo?

Ah…

No, no podía referirse a eso.

¿O sí?

La mirada de arriba abajo que le dio Serena era divertida y pícara, e invitaba a Levi a seguir fantaseando, ya que parecía haber dado en el clavo con sus pervertidas ideas.

-Mocosa; aunque quisiera, te llevo como veinte años. Y estoy casado.

Hubo una breve pausa en la que Levi pudo notar que la chica lo estaba midiendo a ver qué tan ciertas eran sus palabras. Hasta que en efecto divisó el ofensivo anillo dorado.

-Qué mala suerte.

 **-x-**

-Mh… pendeja- qué apretada tenés la concha. ¡Ah!

Levi estaba en la gloria. Sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas; ese pequeño par de redondas tetas era cien por ciento natural. Y vaya que eran unas tetas hermosas. Los pezones acaramelados se sentían como seda entre sus dedos, y los sonidos que Serena emitía al estrujarlos eran simplemente deliciosos.

-¡¿Te gusta?!

La castaña apenas sí podía responder coherentemente. Así que asintió sin emitir una palabra.

-Te pregunté algo- uhg- ¡Contestame!

Una nalgada y un grito después, Serena confirmó lo que sus gestos pornográficos dejaban en evidencia. Sí que le gustaba.

El preservativo que había en ese motel medio pelo hubiese sido descartado por Levi en cualquier otra situación, pero dado que ninguno iba preparado para tener sexo, debían conformase con lo que el lugar les proveía. De todos modos ambos se olvidaron rápidamente del globo de látex. El goce era más fuerte como para perderse en nimiedades.

Levi parecía un hombre poseído. Serena lo cabalgaba, pero él no se quedaba atrás con sus poderosas estocadas, y cada vez que chocaban sus pelvis, los gemidos se multiplicaban.

-Qué verga más rica tené- ¡Hah!

-¡¿Sí?! ¡¿Te gusta mi verga?!-, las palabras sucias eran algo nuevo para Levi. Nunca se había permitido decirle semejantes cosas a su esposa. La mujer no era conservadora, pero tampoco era la mitad de excitante y desvergonzada de lo que lo era la castaña.

-¡S-sí! ¡Me encanta tenerte adentro!

No iba a aguantar mucho más. Tener ese pedazo de mujer encima diciéndole groserías era un estimulante incomparable, un fetiche que no sabía que necesitaba, sin mencionar que verla tocarse sus partes más íntimas simulando una masturbación le hacía perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. En un momento tuvo que cerrar los ojos y doblar los dedos de los pies. Debía concentrarse si no quería explotar antes que ella.

-¿Vas a acabar? ¿M-me vas a acabar adentro? ¿Eh?

Levi quería gritarle que se callara.

-Quiero- ¡Ah! Quiero q-que me llenes toda de tu leche, L-Levi- mh-

Y eso lo hizo. Después de eso fue imposible controlarse. Dos arremetidas más, y Levi se vació de lleno dentro del preservativo, imaginando que era en Serena que depositaba todo su semen.

Al parecer ver la cara de placer del hombre hizo que la castaña alcanzara también su pico, convulsionando para luego desfallecer en su pecho.

Cuando los jadeos y las respiraciones agitadas se calmaron, Serena se levantó saliendo así de Levi, escuchando un gruñido de parte de este. Él se removió el preservativo, atándolo con dedos temblorosos.

-Es una lástima que estés casado.

El aura negativa lo asaltó de repente, como si durante la sesión de sexo no hubiese sido consciente de su propio estado civil. De todos modos la duda lo invadió. ¿Qué le importaba a ella si estaba o no casado? Esa mocosa podía tener a quien quisiera debajo de sus pies. ¿Por qué él, entonces?

 _¿Por qué?_

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te dejaría invitarme un café si no lo estuvieras.

Levi rio. ¿Esa chica hablaba enserio?

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?-, preguntó con verdadera intriga.

-Acabamos de coger como monos, ¿y tomar un café te parece más íntimo?

Tal vez había interpretado mal sus palabras, pero la mirada de ella, como si la respuesta fuese algo obvia, lo hizo callar.

-En _mi_ mundo, en una invitación a un café hay promesas implícitas. Así que, sí, me parece más íntimo un café que una revolcada. Nunca aceptaría un café de un hombre casado. Por lo menos no de uno que de verdad me gusta. Por lo menos no _ese_ tipo de café.

Levi se la quedó mirando, y entendió enseguida a qué se estaba refiriendo. Una salida significaba arriesgarse a ser vistos juntos. Significaba dar explicaciones si algún conocido los veía. Significaba exponerse. Una revolcada era simplemente una revolcada, nada más.

¿Qué podía decir después de eso? Serena estaba en lo cierto. Así que no dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Se vistieron en silencio, sin besos ni caricias en el durante. ¿Para qué? ¿Para extrañar más cosas todavía?

Después de pagar por la habitación, Levi se subió a su auto, admirando cómo Serena entraba a su camioneta. La mente del hombre era un campo minado. Sabía que si pisaba mal, todo explotaría. Pensó en lo que acababa de hacer, y se preguntó cómo pudo ser capaz. Levi era un hombre de valores, y su moral jamás le había permitido siquiera coquetear con otra. Entonces, ¿por qué Serena había sido una excepción? Se había topado con tipas que estaban todavía más buenas que la castaña, pero ninguna le había generado tal deseo como para serle infiel a su mujer.

Escuchó a la chica poner en marcha su vehículo y se apresuró para alcanzarla antes de que desapareciera de su vista.-Dejame acompañarte.

-¿A dónde me querés acompañar?-, preguntó sin el mismo entusiasmo de antes.

-No sé, a donde vayas.-, Levi era un caballero, y no iba a dejar que una chica a la que acababa de dar vuelta como a una tortilla se fuese sola. Eso no se sentía bien. Quería al menos escoltarla.

Vio a la castaña encogerse de hombros y asentir, y en silencio partieron. Juntos, pero separados.

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos advirtió las balizas de la camioneta encenderse, por lo que aminoró su marcha. Serena estacionó en la entrada de un garaje y bajó, saludando con la mano a Levi. Este quería bajar con ella y, aunque le pareció extraño, besarla, también. Sin embargo se quedó en su sitio, devolviendo el gesto mientras la chica abría un portón.

Fue después de verla desaparecer por completo que recordó su celular. Estaba apagado todavía, y había pasado mínimo cuatro horas desde que llamó a su esposa.

Iba a tener que dar algunas explicaciones.

 **-x-**

No era la duda lo que le hacía ruido en su cabeza, sino el resultado que no dependía de él. Decidió arriesgarse y además de que era tarde para arrepentirse, él no quería echarse para atrás.

Suspiró sujetando con fuerza el volante, y sin dar muchas vueltas bajó. Recordaba la dirección y la puerta de entrada que estaba en la misma casa que el portón. Tocó timbre, el afán invadiéndolo de golpe, mas sus expectativas se fueron un poco a la mierda cuando vio salir un hombre en sus cincuenta, apenas algo mayor que él. Temía que se tratase de la pareja de Serena.

-¿Sí?-, su voz era rasposa, aunque tenía un aura amable.

-Busco a Serena.-, dijo Levi con determinación. Pero al ver la cara de desconfianza del hombre prosiguió.-Ella… ella me ayudó con mi auto hace unas semanas, y no tuve forma de pagarle. Y… le pedí su dirección para poder traerle lo que le debía.-Mentiras, pero tampoco quería comprometer a la chica en caso de que ese tipo fuese su esposo o algo.

Vio al hombre asentir, aunque en sus ojos había cierta sospecha.

-Me extraña que te haya pasado esta dirección, ya que mi hija no vive acá.-, momento. ¿Su hija?-Podés ir directamente a su taller. Está en la calle Otto Fleck Schneise al 3010.

Levi se sintió un estúpido. Ahora este hombre, el _padre_ de Serena, no sólo pensaría que le estaba mintiendo, sino que, probablemente, su hija de veintitantos estaba siendo acosada por un cuarentón. Vergüenza fue lo que sintió.

-Uh, gracias. Y disculpe la inconveniencia.

Aguantó la respiración hasta meterse en su auto, y tras saludar al hombre, volvió a emprender viaje.

Era ciertamente un alivio saber que la castaña no estaba relacionada amorosamente con quien resultó ser su padre. Levi se mordió el labio de todos modos. Tal vez ella tendría algún novio, él no sabía nada de la vida de la chica. Fue hasta el taller, sin embargo. _Taller_ , así que la mocosita trabajaba en un taller. Bueno, tenía sentido.

Cuando vio un espacio considerablemente grande y lleno de autos, estacionó. Bajó notando la cantidad de jóvenes robustos que trabajaban ahí. Notó a uno en particular, que se lo quedó mirando con suspicacia. Iba a preguntarle por Serena, hasta que la vio.

Salía de una 4x4 roja, toda chocada y sin vidrios. Levi la miró recordando sus rasgos, lo bello de su cuerpo. Esta vez tenía todo el pelo recogido en un rodete, y un overall de jean algo sucio, desabrochado de un lado solo. Estaba sosteniendo unas pinzas, e insultando en voz alta como marinero en altamar. Fue imposible no sonreír.

-Se la dejaron hecha mierda, pobre tipo, ojalá tenga segu- ¿Levi? ¿Qué hacés acá?

Se la notaba sorprendida. Realmente sorprendida, como si nunca hubiese esperado verlo ahí. Parado como un idiota. Levi tragó, tratando de sacarse el nudo momentáneo de su garganta.

-Fui hasta tu cas- bah, hasta lo de tu papá. Él me dijo que podía encontrarte acá.

Serena asintió, acercándose a él e ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

-Jaegër, ¿todo bien?-, preguntó un gorilón rubio. Ella simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano, dándole a entender que ese hombre era conocido suyo y que no necesitaba ayuda.

-Hola.-, articuló con una voz entrecortada. Tenerla de nuevo en frente le revoloteaba el estómago.

Serena no respondió. Se lo quedó mirando como pidiendo una explicación de su inesperada visita. Levi no dijo más nada, y lo único que los rodeó fue una pausa larga e incómoda.

Hasta que ella decidió romperla con lo que parecía ser un chiste.

-A menos que hayas dejado a tu esposa, voy a seguir sin aceptar ese café.

Pero Levi se veía serio y determinado.

-Ay, por Dios. Dejaste a tu esposa… ¿por qué dejaste a tu esposa?

No había decepción en su linda cara. Ni angustia o fastidio. Sólo… incredulidad. Y un brillo en esos ojos verdes hizo que Levi pudiese responder esa pregunta sin arrepentimiento.

-Para poder invitarte _ese_ café. Y hacerte esas promesas implícitas.


End file.
